A Family's Love The Revision
by Kwon An Na
Summary: He was fed up, after all how much could a child take? He ran away only to find a family waiting for him, A family that loved him before they even met him. A Family to Love Me:A Sister's Tale---Revised edition!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **_

* * *

_There is little to say on the truth of which I now write; only that it must be said, before it can happen again. People need to know, it is their right; after all it was for them, the loss and the pain, and because of them, the neglect._

_I admit the term is just a tad harsh, just a tad bit, but nothing more then that. They, after all, turned their backs on the one boy who had lost everything to them. His innocence, his parents, his childhood, his everything; it was not't even his fault, that terrible thing that happened. His parents had long ago neglected him, thought his brother to be their savior, but he knew it was not him, he was just too afraid to tell them. He ran away, leaving from the pain and the neglect,only to find a family that would give him the love that he had never gotten from his real family. They would love him more then anything else, and would give everything for him. I would know, for I was one of them; and this is Our story of the REAL Boy-Who-Lived, and of the Family that lived for him._

* * *

He came into the mansion, glad at finally finding the hideout. A man with untidy black hair tried to hold him off while his wife took their two young sons up the stairs to hide. He shot a stunner at the man with unruly black hair and laughed maniacally, He was so close, once the two brats were dead, nothing would be able to stand in his way, and he would be invincible. 

The foolish redheaded woman stood in front of her twins, one red head and the other with his father's, equivalent to the unruly mop. At least she was better at defending the two, yet she collapsed under a dark spell, one of his personal favorites, the dementia dormis, which worked a lot like a dementor, in the end draining her of her soul. He bent to the temptation again and let out another bark of his maniacal laughter. He peered down into the crib, a pair of green eyes and another pair of hazel eyes starred back at him. He knew instantly that it was the toddler on the right, the one with the intense green eyes. He pointed his wand and took aim, as he said the two most deadly words that he thought would seal the child's fate, instead he felt pain beyond pain. The curse had reflected on to him, of all things. He felt himself, being torn from his body. He screamed in agony, and flew out the window, leaving two bawling toddlers in his wake.

* * *

He arrived at his friend's house to check on him. Instead he found the place blank, empty, with no sign of a trouble. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The little Rat was a traitor! And he had betrayed them all, maybe even to their doom. He ran back out and dashed madly to his best friend's home. He tore through the door, and ennervated his friend. They heard crying and an anguish scream from upstairs. They heard her voice, "no, no stop, no please!" Both ran to find her in a fitful sleep, which he recognized to be the sleep of the dementors. He cast the counter right away and ran to the crib while his friend took care of his wife. He looked upon his godson and his brother. There was a scar bleeding on his head, as he cried, his brother just looked at him with doleful eyes. 

That night, a little boy with wide hazel eyes and messy red hair was proclaimed the savior of them wizarding world, while his brother, the real Boy-Who-Lived, lay crying in his crib, still bleeding from the curse that would change his life forever.

* * *

**And here is the Prologue I know i spelt that wrong! Please let me know what you think and review! **

**Thank You!**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was a roar of thunder and the clash of lightening. Two boys, both about four years old, both looking exactly alike, except one having a scar on his forehead and the other on his shoulder, wake up with a startled cry. Two worried parents rush into the room and pick up their hazel-eyed son and carry him to their room. He would remain warm and comforted through the night next to his mother. The other looked on with tears in his eyes. No one to comfort him. There was another clash, louder this time, the little boy could not help but let out a shriek of terror. He curled himself out into a ball and burrowed into his threadbare blanket. The door opens and in walks the dad, he looks under the blanket at his other son and is shocked. The realization grips his heart, they forgot about their other little boy. James was horrified with himself, 'How could I have done such a thing?' He asked himself. He picks the little green-eyed boy up and walks toward the door. 'He won't fit in our bed with his bed hog of a brother... What to do?' He asked himself. There was another crash of thunder and the little boy jumped in his arms before snuggling into the comfort of his father's embrace.

James went to the guest room across the hall and laid the little boy on the bed. Just when the little boy thought he was going to be left alone again, his father climbed into the bed and covered the both of them before drawing his son into his embrace, comforting him through the rest of the storm.

The next morning he made his way downstairs to find his mother and brother waiting for him. Seeing him, Lily smiles warmly before beckoning him to join them. 'I can't believe we neglected him, his brother needs so much attention but he doesn't seem to ever speak for himself. What kind of mother am I?' She gave him a little kiss before turning away to wipe the stray tear. "Your Father is in the shower, but the both of you are welcome to start eating." She said.

James came downstairs and the four ate breakfast. During breakfast, James looked at his green-eyed son, a smiled. Things were going to change right here right now, first thing, shopping!

"How about we all go shopping today?" He said. His suggestion was met by a smile on everyone's face. From that day on, the little green-eyed boy, was rarely left out. Six months later his mother gave birth to a little girl they all adored and named her Ella Rose.

Little by little, he was being left out again. He rarely spoke up about it, but when he did, his parents always did a double take and things would be okay again for a few weeks. Over the next year and six months everything seemed to go back to the way they were before that faithful night. He was well clothed but things changed. No more tuck-ins, goodnight kisses, morning hugs, random smiles, or flying with his dad.

Things went downhill fast.

Two years pass and the little boy was on a picnic with his family. His Father and Godfather playing with his brother, Jake, while his mother was feeding his little sister, Ella Rose, on the blanket. He looked around sadly, no one for him, he thought sadly. He was used to this of course by now, but that didn't stop the pain any, especially now that he had felt what it was like to be noticed and bathed in the love of his parents. He heard his mother calling to his Father for the food was ready. He made his way slowly up to the blanket. He sat down and reached for a plate, and food, while his twin got a ready-made platter of his favorite foods in front of him.

A little while later, his father, James, was telling his two best friends about Ella's first case of accidental magic. Later pronouncing how great it was to have such amazing and talented kids. It perked his ears up a little, had his father really noticed him again?

Instead of reaching over to ruffle his hair, like he had with Jake and Ella, he declared it was time to go home, as Ella was sleepy. He felt his heart clench painfully. This all couldn't be right, he thought, 'Do they even realize that I exist? I barely get tucked in anymore, and Mommy is so busy.' He started to cry silently, thinking that no one cared for him. He looked up to see his family had gone on without him again.

It was at this moment that little Harry Potter made up his mind, he was running away. Running away from the pain and the neglect he faced for the majority of his six years, which should have been filled with happiness rather than hoping his parents would remember his existence the next day. He set out on his own, desperately looking for a place where he wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

A little girl with sapphire blue eyes, and black hair, was looking into a crystal plate on the table filled with a special silvery substance. She saw a new image surface, the one of a boy, no older then herself, all alone. His face full of sadness and grief, she was utterly captivated by the boy. She then saw him stumble and fall, but he didn't get up. She ran into the other room where her parents where talking. 

"Ma! Papa! There is a boy, in the mirror, he looked so sad, and, and he fell and he, he wasn't getting up! And he had a really bad cut on his forehead that was bleeding, it looked like a lightening bolt." Her parents exchanged glances and hurried to the 'Mirror' and there the boy was. They had been watching over him for a while now. They knew who he was and his fate, for they had foreseen it all, they were the Sorcerers, and this was the Royal Family. Carissa and Antonio DeSavre were shocked at what they found, the poor boy had run away and way practically dead. Carissa looked up at her husband,

"They don't even realize that he is gone do they?" She asked him, worried for the little one. How a parent could do that, despite the situation was beyond her. He was their son for crying out loud! It was at this moment, it dawned on her, they could adopt him, they couldn't turn him into a full Sorceror without the biological parent's consent, but they could do half. And they could raise him, as theirs and give him the life he deserved. She knelt down to eye level with her daughter, little Olivia Rose. "How would you like to have another brother?"

Antonio looked down; it had been his thought as well, to adopt the little boy. With their features, he could easily pass as their son. Sensing her parents seriousness, she gave took a breath and gave her answer to the waiting parents…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Little Harry Potter was crying. His scar was bleeding, yet again. And like last time, there is no one to kiss away the pain or make him feel better. He fell down running, trying to find shelter from the storm. He was so hungry; He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wondered, 'Did they even realize that he was gone? Did they even care?'

* * *

Back at the Potter Manor, the Potters and a Sirius Black were combing the manor and the woods that surrounded their home for the lost little boy. The Aurors had been contacted. They had realized that Harry was missing a little while ago, when Lily had heard a crash from his room, thinking that he had dropped something, she went to go investigate, but found the room eerily bare. Her son had never come home. Since then they had been looking fervently, the same thought haunting them all, that they had neglected the twin to the famous, Boy-Who-Lived, again. 

Lilly flopped on the couch and cried. She simply broke down. James went and sat next to her trying to comfort her and calm himself as well. "It's all my fault! If I paid more attention to him-" James silenced her.

"It's just as much our fault as it is yours, we all should have paid more attention to him." He said. " I for want to know who kidnapped my son."

Sirius jumped up. "The ward-cams!" He shouted while calling out the spells that would tell them who had taken the little boy. Needless to say they were all shocked when they saw the little boy being left behind, tripping and falling. He quietly stood up and saw everyone gone and let tears spill as he walked on.

Lily burst into tears. James was in shock, while Sirius was overwhelmed with guilt. If they had only paid a little more attention to him, he wouldn't have left. Harry wasn't kidnapped; he had ran away on his own, thinking his own family didn't love him.

James stood up and got the Aurors on full alert, for a search. He was going to set things right. He was going to find his son and show him that they did love him. He set out, a fierce determination shined through his hazel eyes.

Little did they know, that another family, a family that loved him before they knew him, had found Harry Potter. They took him home and adopted him officially in the muggle world, and making him part sorcerer by blood. And from that day, Harry Potter became a memory of the past for little Oliver James DeSavre.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE DONE!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE **

* * *

_Over my years, I have realized that there is no truth and no lie. There is only what people believe to be. And for that, not a single soul can expect any more or any less 'truth'._

_For many years, I watched my brother grow and flourish with the love that he got. But that was never enough to stop the nightmares. They remained ever-present, for not even us sorcerers, are powerful enough to deter the full effects of a nightmare, sprung from such a powerful memory. But we were always there when he awoke, screaming or otherwise, to comfort him and make sure that he was all right. It was already more then he was ever used to, from his previous family experience._

_I still remember the first six months he spent with us; he was always so cautious and careful. He tried doing chores, scared that if he did something wrong, and our parents would neglect him too or leave him. But my parents would never do that; they loved him like the second son he was._

_That is the way our parents were though, always protective of us, they loved us all and treated us all the same. But it was different between Harry and I; we had another bond of sorts. We were practically twins, I guess that is why he never suffered from twin withdrawal, I was there to fill that void._

_Maybe that is why we were so protective of each other; though we had so many people there to do that for us. Like Aunt Saia, who was always there to spoil both of us, though fierce when it came to our safety; either way you look at it, she enjoyed the whole aunt gig too much, at least in my opinion. Demetrius, on the other hand was just plain annoyingly, overprotective of us all, being the oldest, I think he felt it was his job. But he loved us all the same._

* * *

He woke up screaming again, instantly he knew something big was going to happen today. Only nine, yet this little boy was special. He was little Oliver Alexander. He felt the bed sink with weight and knew instantly whom it was. 

She heard a muffled scream come from his room again. She ran quickly to it, she was only nine but understood but carried a lot of knowledge for her age, for her parents never hid anything from her. She tiptoed into the room seeing that he was all right and decided to wake him up. She jumped on the bed only to be tackled down from under her feet. "Olivia! I told not to wake me up like that!" He whined. She squinted her eyes, "Oliver! I told you not to call me that!" She said imitating him almost perfectly. "Sorry Via, is it breakfast time already? "

She looked up, "I think so, but Aunt Saia didn't come to wake me up though." She thought for a second. "Oh well let's go get some food!" She said jumping up and down excited. Oliver shook his head. She was way too hyper, way too early in the morning. They went and got ready for breakfast. Oliver was just about done when Demetrius came into his room a little worried.

"Hey little bro, how ya doin?" He said ruffling his hair lovingly. Oliver scowled; he hated how Demetrius always messed with his hair, yet knowing deep down he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine, just another nightmare." Demetrius frowned. 'Again? How can parents be so cruel to their own son? And that Voldemort; just because he was mentally screwed up, he had no right to ruin the childhood of other kids too. ' He bent down and gave his brother a tight hug. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. "I'm fine, really." Oliver said as a sudden feeling of love overcame him; as he smiled up at his big brother.

Together they made their way downstairs for some breakfast. On the way there, they were met with two females, one who was a handful of years older than Demetrius, the other, was Via. The four stopped and looked at each other before charging down the stairs like a heard of wild beasts, trying to beat the other 'team' to the breakfast table.

* * *

She was having a good morning so far. The eggs all came out right the first time and the bacon wasn't the slightest bit burnt yet still at a crispy perfection like the golden brown toast. She arranged everything on the table and went to get the orange juice. Brushing a piece of her midnight black hair away from her eyes, she sighed. As she opened the refrigerator door, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "You woke up early this morning, I didn't even get a morning kiss." He whispered in her ears sending shivers down her spin. 

"MMM, I don't think you needed one this morning." She said smirking as she pulled the orange juice out and placed it on the counter. She looked up to meet the confused pair of green eyes that belonged to her husband. He was pouting like a petulant child.

"Aww, come on Carissa!! After twenty years you can't break a tradition!" She smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when they heard a crash from the dining room. Both ran, worried that one of their children was hurt.

* * *

What they found was a boy and a girl, covered in food on the floor. The little girl just looked down but the boy looked completely distraught. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an accident, honest!" He cried. She kneeled and gave him a hug. "Let's get you cleaned up. Go upstairs to your bathroom. You need a shower." 

Carissa held him closer to her. "Aw Hun, Mommy and Daddy will always love you no matter what, you know that!"

Saia joined her sister-in-law on the floor next to her nephew. She had felt his dread the the family bond. "Hey little man, I know what you are thinking and you had better stop this instant. You know better than that!" She said softly as she ruffled his already messy hair.

And that was how it was to be, for both knew that he was still emotionally fragile despite the amount of times they reminded him that they loved him.

Both knew he still needed as much love as he could get and they were ready to give it.

* * *

It has been three years, he thought putting down the file. Three long years, word had come in that the Minister had personally closed the case and declared his son dead. He blamed himself though. It was his fault; his wife was so quiet, her green eyes were dull. It was his fault that his other son was lonely and suffering from a twin withdrawal. It was his fault, that his little boy had run away, never to be found again. It was his fault he was dead. He let out a harsh sob that quickly turned into a flood of tears. 

'If only I didn't make the same mistake over and over again...'

* * *

She looked around observing her remaining children. There were only two now, for the third was dead. Three years had gone by, in which all had hoped and prayed that her little boy would be okay and come home. But that wasn't to be. He was gone. She stood up and wiped her tears. She had to be strong, for her children and for her husband. She had made a mistake once and it had cost her one of her babies. She wasn't about to do it again. It was after all her fault.

* * *

He watched his best friend break down. He tried to be strong but he felt to weak. He remembered the first day that he had held the little boy. He had felt such pride, being name his godfather. Remus, of course was named the other twin's godfather. He sighed, everyone was right, he wasn't fit to be a godfather, he couldn't even protect the little boy. He had virtually ignored him. He blamed himself, Remus should have been his godfather and not him, he thought. At least he would have been there, and then maybe, Harry would still be alive. He hated himself he was weak. With the betrayal of Peter, James had named him Ella's godfather as well, assuring him that he was the perfect choice. He silently vowed that he would live up to it this time. That he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**Here we end Chapter Two...**

**As you can tell, Jacqueline is none existent, instead we have a lovable aunt Saia... MMM what shall her role be???**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER::I own nothing**

** A/N::: I was hoping to put up the next three at once however I have injured my finger which is making it a lot more difficult. Again this is the revised edition of A family to love me a sisters tale. **

**Please Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_There was always a war waging in the world. Vampires against werewolves, wizards against wizards, wizards against vampires, wizards against goblins... These wizards were always in some war or another. We sorcerers could easily pass for wizards at least visually. Magic wise, we are more in tune with nature and tend to be more powerful with the exception of few wizards, but this was very rare. We were the keepers of the prophecies, not the silly chamber in the Department of Mysteries, no ours were designated by Destiny herself, after all we are her chosen. But since the rise of Voldemort we had kept to ourselves for it did not concern us, however we worried for humanity's sake. We the most powerful are the rightful rulers of the world. We had a hand in the political base of every country, silently of course. If anything ever happened we would return to our realm. We couldn't though, we were destined to be apart of this war that could change to course of the future planned. _

_We had known since the prophecy was made that this young Potter boy was the boy who would bring peace to the world again. And as the royal family, the duty had fallen to us to keep and eye on him. And we did. We watched as he grew, as he laughed. We saw his first step, his first word ("pafoo"), his first act of magic. His godfather, was one of the rare wizards that held immense magical strength, was the only adult to pay any attention to him, however his job kept him away for the better part of the time. We saw the faithful night and we saw the stupid wizards declare his brother the "Boy Who Lived." It broke our hearts, to see the little boy neglected by his parents, so when they had begun to look after him again we had all taken a breath of relief. Little did we know it was too good to last. Little by little, the boy who had all of our hearts in his little hand, began to fall into the shadows again. At first he protested at times, but than that became rare as well. Until the day came where he had enough. And it was this day, the Royal Family gained another heir._

* * *

Sirius walked into the club, there were lights flashing, people dancing, drinking, doing Lord knows what. The perfect place to help him get his troubles out of his mind. He walked to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. Downing in one gulp, he walks out to the dance floor where he sees_ her_. She looks ethereal as she dances. Her black hair shines red in the lights, her lithe frame moving in a way that mesmerized him. He walks closer to her like a predator stalking his prey, until he is with her dancing close, almost obscene. Both forgetting who they were as they stared into each others eyes. 

She forgot her nephews and niece, she forgot she was a princess to a very powerful kingdom. She forgot her dislike for wizard-kind, she forgot about the war and about everything else that mattered. In this time existed only him and her.

He forgot his lost Godson, he forgot about his goddaughter. He forgot about the war and the return of Voldemort. He forgot he was a wizard and this woman a muggle. In this moment he was here with her and she was his goddess and his alone.

* * *

**Saia's POV:;:::**

'What happened last night I am so sore. I haven't felt this way since... wait' I finally came to my senses. I wasn't in my room and I wasn't wearing anything. There was an arm around my waist and I felt warm and very safe and protected. I think it would have felt good if I wasn't too busy trying to figure out what happened, when it all came back to me. I had gone out last night to dance and relieve some stress. I was dancing when a man, very good looking, with a roguish grin and smoldering silver eyes. The whole world seemed to stop and revolve around the two of us. And somehow we ended up here, at his home. I really can't think to much like this though I must say. I feel as though I belong, could this man be my mate? Wait...

I know that man. I know him too well...

Sirius Black

My Nephew's Godfather.

This can't be good. My brother is going to kill me. Officially.

Damn.

I feel movement to my side and I am completely aware of every part of our bodies that were in contact with each other. Wow. Wait...no need to concentrate. Maybe if if turn slowly this way. I think he is laughing his chest is vibrating with laughter, wait that must mean he is awake. Better, I grab a sheet and jump out of the bed and stare at him. Oops. I grab my clothes and start putting them up, I feel so sore, and now that I know why... ugh not good.

I feel dizzy all of a sudden and I hear him rush to my side and sit me on the bed. I look up at him (He put his boxers on) only to see behind him. There is a beautiful picture of Oliver, as a baby. Looking around the room, there are so many wizarding pictures of him. I had never been able to see him this young. He looks so adorable. How precious.

(**END POV**)

Sirius watched waiting for her to freak out at the moving pictures of his lost godson. Instead he saw only wonder and a smile that reached to her eyes. Not wanting to push his luck he smiled a little. "They are pictures of my Godson." He said.

"He is adorable, how old is he now?" She asked pretending not to know anything. Sirius's smile faltered,

"He would have been 16." He said softly. Saia wanted to kick herself, thankfully Sirius changed the topic.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I " Saia looked up and settle a sharp gaze on him. 'He regrets it?'

"Are you saying that you regret what happened last night, Mr.Black?" She asked silently. He looked away thinking. 'No, of course I don't I felt something I have never have before. But she's a muggle, I can't do that to her.' Saia took that as a yes and grabbed the rest of her clothes before fire porting back to her own apartment tears trailing paths down her cheeks.

'I hate Wizards. I hate Sirius Black... I hate him...'

* * *

_People were right when they had said that life isn't always, as it seems. Sometimes, it is much more complicated. That is how we were, complicated, and yet we proved to be the loving family that Harry always wanted, if not needed._

_Years passed and Harry began to show his true power, like us he was an elementarial, meaning he could control up to three different elements. Light, fire, and water, were his elements and they suited him well. He just had to control his temper. As Father trained us, we became increasingly efficient in our levels. We wanted to be ready for the prophecy._

_We had heard about the prophecy and knew that it was Harry and not his brother like his parents had thought. His parents. That was still a sensitive topic for him; it brought up the lingering feelings of anger and sadness. It still angered him that his parents had even done that to him. But we refused to let him fall into depression again, we made sure that he knew that we were his family, and that we loved him more than anything._

_But our perfect life was soon to be changed forever._

* * *

Two sixteen-year olds were fighting viciously against each other. If you were seeing them for the first time, it would have been easy to think that these two were enemies. But they were, in fact, brother and sister. The boy easily disarmed the girl with a fake jab, causing the girl to surrender. 

A beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and black hair came out calling the two teens to her, who came running.

"Oliver! Via! Come on, we have to go to Diagon Alley today! " She said. The two kids grinned at each other, before following her inside and up to their rooms to get ready for the day.

* * *

She had just finished putting up her hair in a ponytail when her brother came into the room to check if she was ready. She ran a final check on her red hair and bounded after her brother. They were going to Diagon Alley today to get their supplies for school. Though it was only her 1st year at Hogwarts, it was going to be her brother's 6th. 

With a cry of "Diagon Alley!" And a flash of green flames, she was gone.

* * *

They had gotten all of their supplies so Carissa allowed them to go explore Diagon Alley, for their trips here were rare. Both teenagers browsed through the stores, looking at all of the astonishing things. Before they knew it, it was almost time to meet up with their parents, so they decided to get some ice cream before meeting them in the Leaky Cauldron. 

Oliver was about to open the door when it opened to reveal a red headed boy and girl, one with hazel eyes and the other with green eyes that, shockingly, looked almost exactly like his. Ella. He was snapped out of his reverie when the red headed boy, absentmindedly, ran right into him. Oliver being the smaller of the two fell back-wards. But before he could catch his balance, another hand reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him upright.

Jake reflexively caught the black haired boy's arm and pulled it up. He hadn't realized that he had walked into the boy, he was actually thinking about his lost twin. He felt like he was near, but that was impossible, he had died, hadn't he?

He heard a thank you and looked up to say 'your welcome' but the words got caught in his throat, as his eyes met a pair of green eyes, almost exactly like his sister's.

"Harry?"

Recognition sparked in Oliver's eyes as he heard his former name. "Jake…" he whispered, shocked. He saw rage, curiosity, and sadness, burn in his twin's hazel eyes. He backed away slowly, worried that they might made him go back if they found him.

Seeing his brother backing away, Jake, the supposed boy-who-lived, grabbed Oliver's wrist tightly. Oliver twisted his wrist working to get free. Olivia, stood there stunned with what had just happened, could do nothing but stare at the boy who was her brother's birth twin but looked nothing like him. Oliver pulled free, grabbing her hand before leading them as fast as he could towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Jake stood in confusion for a second as he saw the fear and pain reflect in Oliver's eyes as he tried to pull free. Needless to say he was shocked when he felt his brother pull free and soon the sounds of people running away filled his ears. He looked around for Ella, who seemed to have disappeared. He decided he would look for her after he caught his brother. He tore after the boy and girl, leaving people shocked in his wake.

* * *

**Please Review... Its the best sort of encouragement and makes me get the chapters out faster!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot**

sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I am putting up a poll. I might be continuing the original if many people are interested in that. however the next chapter would be out after i have this fic all caught up so do not for get to vote!

* * *

_I had gone home and had wanted to spend the rest of my day moping. I felt hatred and heartbreak. I thought he wasn't that bad, I thought something could have happened. I was so confused.  
_

_Unfortunately I received the distress signal that beeped almost mockingly me at me saying how events were taking place that would change our lives forever._

* * *

He followed them as they ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. He realized that there was no way he would be able to catch them, they were just too fast; it was just his luck that he saw his own father walk out of the Quidditch Store with his mother and Ella. She saw Harry running and yelled at her father to stop him.

Cold fear crept into Oliver's veins as he ran. His family could be charged with kidnapping him and they would take him away from them. He would never get to see Via, Demetrius, Aunt Saia or his parents, ever again! He would be forced to live with the people who hurt him. He could hear Via's soft panting as she tried to keep up with him.

Without warning, he was grabbed around the waist by a black-haired man, in an effort to stop him. Struggling to get free, he looked up to see hazel eyes, burning with hope. Shock hit him, his father, his real father, had caught him; they had found him. He struggled harder trying to get free as he heard his sister screaming at his captor to let him go while she pulled at his arms. She was getting hysterical...

Her eyes widened with shock as a man with distinct untidy hair and hazel eyes caught her brother in their flight. Scared she started to pull at his arms, she felt herself getting hysterical and panicky. She felt herself being pulled away from them by a pair of strong arms around her waist.

Seeing his sister being pulled away, Oliver elbowed his father and pulled free before punching his father and brother in the nose and grabbed her hand as they both ran into the alley planning on calling for help using their necklaces.

"Harry stop! Please stop, come back!" They heard a woman yell as two figures entered the alley. The brother and sister backed only to realize they were at a dead end. Seeing the two figures running towards them he quickly stood in front of her in a protective manner. She heard him chanting as he held her behind him with one hand and his necklace with the other. She took out her necklace at the same time and started to chant as well, as two red headed females joined the rest of their family in the alley. They were utterly trapped.

They heard chanting as they tried to approach the two. The winds started to swirl and there was a flash of lightening and a burst of flames next to each other. A young woman who looked only about four years younger then them and a younger man appeared. The young woman looked disheveled and shocked to see them while the man rushed his sibling's side.

There was another flash and swirl of wind as an older man and woman arrived out of thin air like those before them.Lily stared, stunned at the new arrivals The man had mysterious green eyes that looked a lot like her own and midnight hair that was pulled back by a ribbon like the two boys, only his ponytail looked like it was still intact. The woman's hair was a deep black that looked almost blue in the light. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires in a cave. The younger girl that had been running with her son, looked a lot like her mother with her father's face structure.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a furious wind suddenly blowing in the alley. Harry was at the center of it, his eyes were blazing and an angry look flashed in his eyes. The two elder women were trying to calm the little girl while the elder man stood by her son's side whispering something to him. Lily shivered and moved forward, she wanted to reach her son.

"Harry! My son, you're alive, you're okay! " She felt a burst of euphoria. "Where have you been? We have all been so worried, they thought you were dead but I knew better. My boy, my son, come here." She said tears sliding down her face as she held out her arms walking towards him.

"Your Son? Lady, who are you kidding, I am not your son. I stopped being your son when Jake and me got a scar on that night. After that I was just another kid around the house the invisible." Oliver said taking deep breaths and trying to calm him self down. The winds slowed down. Carissa came and stood by his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the comforting touch slightly.

Lily felt like she was being smacked in the face. Instead of coming to her, his mother, the woman who gave birth to him for comfort he went to a foreign woman. She felt lost at what to do, these people had brainwashed him into thinking that they didn't care for him. She looked at James, he had his eyes closed and he was taking very deep breaths. Some where in the deep of her mind she knew what they said was true, they did over look him from time to time but she paid no heed to it at this point. All she knew was that she had finally found her son alive and well and she wasn't about to let him go.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only the DeSavre Family and plot is mine. **

**oh and everything else you do not recognize  
**

_I didn't want to lose him at that point. My son... He looked so old, once looking like his twin now the only thing the connected them was a bond and personality. When he had left we had realized a lot of things. We had done what we had tried not to. But what were we supposed to do? Jake was the boy-who-lived. It was common knowledge that Voldemort had not been fully defeated, and we were right, the events of the last two years prove that. We almost lost Sirius last year. _

_But what we did was wrong but unintentional. I love my children anyone who knows me knows this..._

_That woman makes me so angry. I won't let her take him, not over my dead burning body... _

James opened his eyes and glanced at Lily, she looked like she used to when she was really angry or peeved at something. A glint of determination shone brightly as James realized what she was thinking. He sent a quick prayer she wouldn't say to make this situation worst. He knew what his son was saying was true, but he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

She watched the scene unfold before her. Her parents trying to calm Oliver his anger, her usually calm and collected father, eyes narrowed with intense anger and letting his magic radiate through the air. She shuddered as she saw her brother unleashing his powers in a whirl of magic that flowed through the air. He was the strong one; she felt tears well up, who were these people and why were they after her brother? She could hear her aunt Saia whispering at her to calm herself and try to port out. But she couldn't move. What was happening? The young man from earlier had such a familiar aura, it felt almost comforting.

She saw the red headed girl step towards the strange red headed woman, who was probably her mother. She blocked her path stepping away from her aunt, determined to get some answers. "Who are you and why is your family out to get my brother?" She asked the girl. Olivia watched as confusion and shock passed through the other girls face before she answered "Ella Potter."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat, so they had found them it explained everything. She started to hyperventilate, what if they took her brother away? She understood why he was angry and why her family was so urgent in trying to get her out and calm. She gasped for air, as she felt two arms surrounding her in an embrace trying to calm her. She heard a female voice yell and the arms held her closer as he ported them home.

* * *

Carissa felt her heart skip a beat. Something was wrong. She looked around when something caught her eye. She saw her youngest daughter having a panic attack and her eldest son, Demetrius, in a fighting stance against the other Potter male. She called to Demetrius and Saia, who was picking herself up from where Olivia had pushed her away, they had to get out.

She exchanged glances with her husband who was on the other side of Harry, subtlety nodding to him, they would both need to transport together to get Oliver out and away before that Woman came close and got hurt. Not that Carissa cared about her but, her son might have problems dealing with that later.

"Antonio! Saia! Take Via now! We need to leave." She ordered. She saw Demetrius was holding Olivia closely to him trying to calm her. He nodded to her and within a flash of light, they were gone leaving the Potters stunned in their wake.

The returned to their mansion was made in a panic, emotions were high and no one knew what they should do. Olivia was in the midst of a panic attack and her older brother was trying to calm her, while Saia was trying to think about what to do. Oliver on the other hand was in a rage, angry that his parents had ported him away forcefully, though knowing it was for the best. He threw a vase, only for it to be repaired by Antonio.

Carissa was close to tears, and for once, she didn't know what to do. She refused to let them take away her son but what could she do to stop them? They had adopted Oliver into their family, yes, but in the magic world, they needed to have the consent of the birth parents (if they were still living) before they could fully adopt him. That was why Oliver was only half sorcerer, instead of full, like the rest of the family. This meant that the Potters could easily take him away. Upon this realization, she broke down crying

Seeing this, Antonio gathered her into his arms. Knowing that it was what she needed, let her cry it out, ignoring the fact that he was close to tears himself; after all, Oliver was his son too.

Oliver finally calmed down and looked around, he was home, where it was safe, but everyone was in tears, were the Potters going to take him away? He looked up his parents, "Are they going to take me away?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he wanted to know or not.

Carissa's heart broke as she heard her youngest son's question, she just didn't know what to say. Then it hit her; they can't take away what they can't find. She glanced at her husband and nodded. She turned to face her children and quickly ordered, "Go pack your things, it should be enough to last a few months, and yes, Saia and Demetrius, you guys will be coming with us as well." They quickly sprang up, and bounded up the stairs, they would do whatever it took to keep Oliver away from those people.

He looked at his wife with curious eyes. "So, where are you planning to take us, Mon Cher? " He asked pulling her against him.

"To my mother's." She said simply. Antonio pulled away and gave his wife a questioning glance. She smirked. "Who would think to look for us in another dimension? Besides, its not like we are moving there permanently, we're just visiting for a few months." She reasoned with him. He scowled and headed upstairs to pack. She sighed and followed him up. 'I honestly don't see what is so bad about visiting my mum?' She thought as she opened the door to their bedroom, only to be tackled onto the bed by her husband.

"Do we have to go there? You know she doesn't like me. "He whined. Carissa smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. "She does and we do, for Oliver." He pouted resignedly. "Okay, okay, I'll go pack my things. "He said getting up. Carissa got up as well and kissed him. "Thank you, darling." She said as she continued on to go and pack. Antonio smiled and followed her. "Oh Mon Cher… I don't think I am entirely convinced, do you think you can come and persuade me?" He was met with a pile of clothes falling on top of him followed by his wife's familiar laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

James was pacing. He didn't know what to do, to be honest. His son was alive; little Harry was alive, but he hated them. James fire called the aurors, he needed to get a search going, and he was determined to get his son back _no matter what_.

* * *

A few hours later, Sirius Black made his way to his best friend's residence, James had recently made a call to the aurors saying that their family needed help. With this thought, Sirius sped up his pace, last time this had happened, was when his little godson Harry had gone missing. 'What now?' he thought as he threw the floo powder into the fireplace before disappearing, with a shout of "Goodrich's Hollow" and a flash of green flames.

Sirius couldn't believe what his best friend was telling him. His godson was alive; Harry was alive! He looked over at Remus to see that he had the same reaction. Where had he been all these years, though? According to James, he had been adopted into a family that had elemental powers, but to Sirius' knowledge, (which was quite extensive, thank you very much) the only magical beings who could do that where the sorcerers. Though they mostly lived in the other realm, but there were some who lived side by side with the witches and wizards. In fact, if a mage and a witch were walking side by side you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference!

Could it be that Sorcerers adopted Harry? Sirius shook his head, this was going to make finding Harry very difficult; probably just as hard as the goddess from last night.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet Special News**

_"The Lost Potter Found…and Lost?_"

This is special news from Daily Prophet Special Correspondence, Shanah Pallas. We have just discovered that the lost twin brother of Jake Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is alive and found. While shopping for school supplies with his friends, the young Mr. Potter, 16, ran into his twin near the ice cream shop. He was with a young girl who seemed very attached to… uh well, the other young Mr. Potter. After a chase, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared without a trace. If anyone has any information, we urge you to alert the ministry, and best wishes to the Potter Family, we are all hoping for their son to be finally reunited with them.

* * *

Sorry I disapperaed. For more info please see the profile.. I promise to be better about this.. thank you everyone for your reviews!

Review please. The greatly encourage me to get the next chappie out faster

xoxox


	7. an

_**Carissa Anne(mother): Wind, Water, Earth **_

_**Antonio Marcus (father): Fire, Lightning, Ice**_

_**Demetrius Antonio (eldest son): Fire, Water, Ice (age 21)**_

_**Saia Marie (Antonio's Sister): Lightning, Water Earth (age 26)**_

_**Olivia Rose (youngest daughter): Wind, Ice, Water (Via to siblings)(age 17)**_

_**Oliver James (youngest son): Fire, Wind (Lightning) (formerly Harry James Potter)(age 17)**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am so sorry to all of my reader's I know I said I would be getting these chapters out sooner... my apologies.. as above is the chart of the DeSavre Family. The next few Chapters will be up soon! one or two might be up by tonight... again I am so sorry.... **_

_**CSH  
**_


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N I am Back and better than ever! I am restarted this fic I think I know where I want this to go so keep an eye out... I have decided I am going to work on this new version and the old one but they are going to go in separate directions. **

**I wanted to also apologize to all my readers... I am soo sorry in the delay....  
**

Now on with the Show!

* * *

_We thought if we could take him away from all of this, they would forget about him again and he would be out of harm's way. But it wasn't meant to be. About seven or eight months into our stay in the alternate dimension with Nana, We started to get attacked by all sorts of creatures all looking for Alex. It had seemed like Voldemort had teamed up with an evil sorcerer, one of our own kind, to join him and through him, Voldemort and his minions were scouring our dimension, looking for Alex. _

_But all to soon, it seemed like our luck had run out. Alex had gotten captured along with myself. Despite our high skill level and power, we lost, outnumbered. We were beaten prettily heavily before we were sent to Voldemort, himself. We couldn't even reach our necklaces to call for help. We had to resort to praying for someone to come and help us. But the help we got was completely different from what we had in mind.

* * *

_

Severus Snape ran towards the Headmaster's office. He had just returned from the Death eater meeting with some urgent news.

**FLASHBACK**

They were all standing in their circle waiting for the latest news from their master. They had never expected to see two teenagers struggling against the bonds holding them. The sheer power radiating off of them was enough to take their breaths away.

"The reason for this meeting! I have finally caught one of the Potter brats! I present to you the Lost Potter!" He stepped down from his throne as the two teens were dragged in before him. He grabbed one by the hair and pulled his face level to his own. "Tell me, boy, how would you like to join my army, you would make a wonderful addition to the Deatheaters. I could give you everything you have ever wanted. Especially revenge against those pathetic mortal parents of yours." Severus shivered, he remembered that voice well; it was the same one that had persuaded him into getting the mark. But what happened next shocked him, the young boy, no man, spit in the Dark Lord's face.

"I would never join you, you sick bastard. I have everything I have ever wanted and I have already gotten my revenge. You have nothing to offer me!" The boy said determinedly. Severus was astounded, not even the other Potter boy had this much courage in him. Voldemort dropped him to the ground before wiping his face. He hissed. "Crucio!" The chamber was filled with the girl's screams for him to stop. The boy, stared determinedly back at Voldemort no moving a muscle, his jaw clamped shut. Voldemort ended the curse and kicked the boy.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take these two to the dungeons; we will have fun with them later. We have more _pressing_ things to attend to."

**END FLASHBACK**

Severus skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Running up the stairs he flung open the door and gasped for breath.

Dumbledore stood up worried and walked towards his potions' master with the two Potters and the Black. They had been discussing the different possibilities for where their son could be. He pulled the three back. "Come, Come let him gets some air." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. He had never seen such a strong friendship between a Slytherin and five Gryffindors before. He knew they had to do so much to keep it a secret and pretend to hate each other, yet if any of them would end up in the hospital another would follow just to have an excuse to make sure they were all right.

Severus caught his breath and looked up to see himself being surrounded by his three best friends all with worried looks on their faces. "You okay, Sev?" Lily asked, worried. "Better than and you will be too." He said. "Well after…"

"After what Severus?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Severus smiled in spite of himself; some things never change.

"What do you guys want, Good or bad?" He asked knowing what they would say. "Tell us the good first. " Lily urged. Severus took a deep breath. "I found Harry." They all stared in shock and disbelief. After all of their searching, Severus found him so easily. James was the first to react. "Where is he is he alright? Where did you find him?" James asked all in a rush.

Severus took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy. "Well he is as well as he could be given the situation, I wasn't the first to find him. Voldemort got to him first." He said holding a breath.

"Shit."

* * *

_I looked around. It was so dark and gloomy but I guess that comes with the description of a dungeon. The deatheaters had thrown us in here after that meeting with Voldemort. I could see Oliver, bound, and in the corner thinking. As I sat thinking as well, for there was nothing else we could do being tied up, it came to me suddenly like a bolt of lightening. As Elementals, we couldn't essentially hurt each other with our powers but we could use them to free each other from the bonds. I scooted over to Oliver._

_"Oliver!" I hissed when I got close enough. He looked up at me, the fire in his eyes burning bright. "Use your Element powers to break your bonds." He nodded in understanding and in less than three seconds, our arms and legs were free. We decided to wait until the Deatheaters came back to get us so we could save our strength. I felt a shiver run down my spine, I was extremely nervous; we didn't even know where we were. Where were we supposed to go when we got it, if we did at all? Our necklaces were even taken away from us. Before another thought could cross my mind, the door banged open and a man with a white mask and black robe came in._

* * *

The deatheater went in and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. She screamed in pain. Rage flowed through Oliver's veins like fire; he produced a fireball and fired it at the deatheater knocking him out. Oliver helped his sister to her feet before both ran out into the growing crowd of deatheaters, using their element powers to fight their way through. But they were way outnumbered, no matter how well trained and powerful they were. For every Deatheater they took down two more took its place. Yet they kept on fighting. If they could only get out of this building, it was so heavily warded; there was no way they could port out.

They kept fighting with the thought of reuniting with their family fueling them to keep fighting the impossible odds laid out against them. However, it wasn't long until they got tired and weakened. Suddenly Olivia felt a sharp pain in her side; she looked down to see her side covered in blood. Her guard dropped momentarily while she tried to cast a healing spell on it and was rewarded with a burst of pain in her shoulder. She cried out in pain, she could feel that the bone had broken. Oliver pushed her behind him and kept fighting while trying to protect her at the same time. Needless to say he started to feel exhaustion over come him. Seeing this, Olivia pushed forward trying to help him fight the oncoming Death Eaters. She looked back at her brother, still fighting strong, to see a deep gash across his side. She could tell he was trying to heal himself and fight at the same time. She fought her way over to him, and brother and sister fought back to back trying to free themselves of their captors.

They felt themselves being pushed back into a large hall and were quickly surrounded. "YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN! YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHAT WE ARE TRUELY CAPABLE OF!" The leader of the group stepped toward them menacingly but was stopped in her tracks by the crash from the other doors that drew all of the Death Eater's attention towards the new comers standing in the doorway.

A man with shaggy black hair walked forward boldly. "Hey cuz, ya miss me?" The angry shrieks of the woman could be heard resonating throughout the hall.

* * *

James and Sirius jumped up immediately after the words left his mouth and ran towards the door, followed closely by Severus. But before they could open the door, two people came through the door, one radiated anger that made their skins tingle and the other radiated worry and anger. Lily recognized them immediately from that day at Diagon Alley. But before another word could be spoken, they heard a clash of thunder and a shrill of wind followed by a scuffle. The group turned to see a young man and woman.

"Uh…Sorry?"

* * *


	9. Chapter Seven

The other dimension was in turmoil, the youngest prince and princess were missing. Carissa was pacing in her room, her children were in trouble. She could feel it. She fell to the ground in desperate tears, she felt so helpless. She didn't even know where they where. The doors suddenly banged open and her husband, eyes flashing with anger, stormed in dragging in someone behind him. Carissa stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Antonio dragged the man forward and dropped him at her feet.

"Speak, tell us what you saw." He gave a sharp jab in the man's side with his boot. "Speak!" Carissa took a sharp breath of air in anticipation. "T-t-t-t-the-the dark s-s-s-s-sorc-sorcerer c-c-cap-captured them. He-he w-was m-mumbling s-s-some-something a-a-about a-a-a r-reward." The man then passed out in fright. Antonio let the man's head drop. Carissa looked at him; both were thinking the same thing. 'Voldemort.' Antonio saw a flash of desperation on his wife's face.

"What should we do? We need help!" Carissa said her eyes brimming with tears. Antonio put his arms around her holding her close to him.

"No doubt the wizard's already know this with their spies and all. Let's go to Hogwarts, We might be able to get more information from there," Antonio said. Carissa nodded her head. Both headed towards the portal that would take them back to the other world. They were about to step through when Saia and Demetrius burst through the door.

"We want to go too!" Carissa glared at them.

"No. There is no way I am going to stand back and allow you two to come," She said angrily, but of the two, one was her son and he had her infamous temper as well.

"Mom! I am 21 years old! They are my siblings!" Demetrius said vehemently.

"Carissa! Oliver and Olivia are still my niece and nephew, You can't possibly think that I am just going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs! I can help and you know it!"

"I forbid it, Saia!" Antonio yelled at his little sister… "I will not have my little sister and my eldest son go… it could be a trap for all we know!"

"I am not little anymore Antonio! Stop treating me like a baby! Just because you are 20 years older than me does not mean…"

"You're not going! And THAT IS FINAL!" Carissa said as she dragged her husband behind her closing the portal.

* * *

Saia stared angrily after them. "That's not right, we are their family too! And we are just as worried about Oliver and Olivia as they are!" Saia stood thinking pensively for a moment before taking her Nephew's hand and teleporting them to another portal. "Let's go!" She said. They went through and headed towards Hogwarts.

"Hey why can't we just teleport in?" Demetrius said.

"It's warded." Saia replied slightly irritated.

"But we can get in!"

"No we can't!"

"Our Element power gets us through!"

"No they don't!"

"I bet you that we can."

"Fine, try for Dumbledore's office and see if we can get in." With a nod of his head, the bickering Nephew and Aunt teleported into the office, thoroughly shocked to see that Carissa and Antonio were already there as well as the Potters. Everyone was looking positively shocked.

"Uh...Sorry?"

Mayhem broke out in the small office. Carissa was boiling mad. Clouds came in thunder clashed, all inside the office. The two seeing the weather inside the office knew instantly how mad she was.

"Sorry Mum, But we are worried about them, too! We are over age as well!" Demetrius said hoping his mother would calm down.

Antonio sighed. They were right. He leaned over to his wife. "Come on Issa, they have a point." Slowly everything returned to normal as Carissa burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I know how you two feel; it's just that I didn't want something to happen to you two! Is it so bad that I am just trying to protect you? Do I not have that right anymore as your mother and sister?" she sobbed. The Elder DeSavre immediately felt guilty. Lily watched in amusement. She had an idea of what the other woman was up to. "Sorry Mum, we weren't thinking." Demetrius said embracing his mother.

"Sorry Sis, I know it was wrong but we need to be there to help, you won't always be there and we need to learn to take care of ourselves. I am almost 27 years old myself! Please understand," Saia pleaded. Carissa stopped crying completely. "I guess it doesn't work anymore does it?" She said while Saia smiled, hugging her sister-in-law. "Only for the younger babies." Everyone in the room shared a laugh while Demetrius scratched her head in confusion. "Huh?"

It was during this time that the Headmaster spoke up. "Who are you? Is there something we can help you with?" He asked.

Carissa and Antonio both looked up simultaneously. There was a sudden chill in the office. "I am Princess Carissa Anne DeSavre and this is my husband, Crown Prince Antonio Marcus DeSavre. We seek to find the mortal named Voldemort for he has captured our youngest daughter and son." Carissa spoke in a crisp tone, yet nodding politely to the other people in the room.

Dumbledore's eyes widened uncharacteristically. "Severus, you say Mr. Potter was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, was there anyone else with him? Someone, he showed any attachment too?" It was obvious the Headmaster was worried. He knew that if these people adopted Harry, he might never willingly return to the Potters.

"There was a girl there, too. I can still here her terrified screams." Severus said shaking his head. Lily scooted closer to him offering comfort; she knew the screams of victims haunted his sleep.

"Screaming?" The Royal couple, Saia, and Demetrius all looked extremely worried at this. Carissa was holding on to Antonio's hand so tightly her own knuckles went white as she paled slightly. Antonio's green eyes hardened in premature anger.

"Yes the boy was put under the Cruciatus Curse. He didn't yell or show any sign of pain but the girl was shrieking at the Dark Lord to stop." Severus said. He saw his friends and Dumbledore draw a breath seemingly at the same time. All sharing the astounded look on their faces, which reminded him of his own and his old friend, Lucius'. No one had ever dared to yell at the Dark Lord like that, much less bare the Cruciatus Cruse without so much as a peep.

Sirius in his own mind was shocked and worried. All he could think about was if his godson was okay. He couldn't help but start to pace trying to think of something they could do. He was worried about his godson, he knew his psychotic cousin would be there and would take the opportunity to cause his godson harm just to get to him. They had to do something and fast. It was best to attack as a diversion and get the kids out leaving the Deatheaters confused. With that thought, he rushed to the floo leaving only to return a few moments later with a bunch of high-level aurors.

Watching Sirius return, Severus knew exactly what his friend was up to. "I can lead you to the hideout." He spoke up. Sirius nodded to him, he hadn't thought about how they were going to get there, Sirius quickly explained his plan to everyone else and in moments they were off.

* * *

_I was surprised to see him in that room, but I guess a part of me was expecting this. But he seemed to be distracted completely, I guess that is a good thing. I know I should hate him but I can't. Something seems to just draw me to him. I know he is a potential but could he be my mate? But would he even accept the bond?_

_He has a good plan at least, I think he finally noticed me because his eyes widened, there was something in his eyes I could not define. I looked away as the bat-like man showed us a mental image of where the hide out was through Legilimency… Oh please let them be okay!

* * *

_

They headed into the dark manor surprised to find the place almost abandoned. They then heard crashes and yelling coming from ahead. Carissa felt a sting in her shoulder and side. She let out a gasp her children were injured, seriously. She gave a meaningful glance at her husband, watching has his green eyes darkened so they looked almost black. Lily had a feeling of foreboding; she could tell there was something wrong and voiced her opinion. Carissa nodded knowing what feeling she was talking about for she had the same feeling. The men radiated anger and pushed on further. They followed the noise down the corridor noticing the blood and bodies around them. They soon came to a set of double doors. A chilling voice was heard through the door that made Sirius' blood run cold and his eyes burn with anger.

"YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN! YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHAT WE ARE TRUELY CAPABLE OF!" Sirius wasted no time in blasting the doors open and stepping forward into the hall full of Deatheaters. "Hey cuz, ya miss me?" He said firing a curse right away towards the woman who was threatening his godson only moments ago.

* * *

Bellatrix, seeing the jet of light streaking towards her, dived out of the way, scowling. She had almost had the kids. She looked back to where the two little brats were to see only a trail of blood leading away from the battle. She dodged around everyone avoiding her cousin, she could deal with him later, she thought.

* * *

Olivia half-dragged her wounded brother away, encouraging him to hold in there. She was feeling weak herself and tried to get them out through the door from which the big group had come in. She had no idea where to go so she led on, hoping it was the right way. She kept pushing on; she could sense they were close to the outside. It wasn't long before she saw the open door. She eagerly pushed forward as if renewed by a new force. She didn't expect a bright light to slam into her back. She let out a gasp and turned around to see the woman that was threatening them before.

"You thought you could get away from us?" The woman cackled. As she raised her wand to send another curse at them, Olivia fired a fireball at the woman so fast that she barely a chance to register what was happening before she was hit. Olivia slumped to the ground, worn out. Oliver snapped out of his stupor and seeing his sister on the ground and near break he summoned the last of his strength and carried his sister to the door, and then ported them to the safest place he could think of in this dimension.

* * *

A/N One week and another chapter is out.. this is almost completely caught up! yay!!!! I might be combining chapters... we shall see.. but in any case, Please review and let me know what You Think!

Thanks for the reviews!

See you next time!

CSH


	10. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize..._**

* * *

_We did not realize what was to happen here. Our life was to be changed forever. We would get the one thing we wanted but lose him. We were determined not to let this happen. So while the deal was made and decisions set, we came up with an idea that would prevent him from being completely ripped away from us._

* * *

Lily Potter looked around her as a seemingly impossible battle raged on, searching for a sign of her lost son. She noticed a door swinging ominously behind her. She looked down on the floor to see a trail a blood and in that, a pair of foot steps. Lily cast a quick look behind her to see the rest of the people who had come with them in the midst of a heated battle. She saw James come out from behind her and pull her into the corridor and motioned her to follow him with her wand ready.

James followed the path of footsteps walking quickly. He starts running as he sees Bellatrix casting a silent curse towards the two children. One hits the girl causing her to lose her grasp on her brother. Bellatrix quickly fires two other spells in quick succession, to his horror, he sees one hit his son.

"You thought you could get away from us?" The woman cackled. As she raised her wand to send another curse at them, the girl fired a fireball at the woman so fast that she barely a chance to register what was happening before she was hit. The girl slumped to the ground, snapping his son out of his stupor.

James rushed towards to help the two children, only for the Harry to snap out of his stupor and grab his sister before disappearing in a flash of Flames.

Looking up, he nodded back to Lily; both husband and wife headed back to the battle. James signaled Sirius who gave the signal to the rest of the Order members there. They needed to get back to Hogwarts, hopefully that was where the children went. James could not brush off the feeling that whatever those curses were, they would change everything.

* * *

Sirius smirked grimly as he stunned another deatheater, hoping that James was able to find his godson. He looked around him for another deatheater but something caught his eye. The young woman who appeared in the office before was battling two deatheaters at a time and seemed to be tiring. Sirius watched in horror as a flash of light hit her and she staggered. Time seemed to slow down as the light hit her face. It was the woman from the night before, the mystery woman.

Without thinking Sirius ran to her aid. Not seeing the slicing hex until the last minute when it slammed into his arm. Ignoring the pain, Sirius kept fighting, the urge to protect her causing him to fight viciously bringing down the two that dared harm her within a few moments. Sirius looked up again toward the her watching him with her sharp blue- green eyes, Sirius found himself unable to look away from her.

He was snapped out of his stupor with a shout from James. He forced himself to turn away to look for James, who gave a hurried nod to him. Understanding the sign he gave the signal to the rest of the troop and prepared to activate his portkey only to look up and see the young woman stagger before collapsing. Sirius rushed to catch her before her head hit the floor. He quickly scooped her up and portkeyed to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

* * *

Carissa looked around her in panic, she couldn't sense her youngest children anywhere in the vicinity. It seemed as if they had completely disappeared. She heard the signal and looked around for her husband who nodded to her, as they both teleported to the Hogwarts Infirmary not knowing that this would be a changing point in all of their lives and their little family would never be the same.

* * *

Demetrius threw a fireball at the nearest deatheater and immediately turned to fight another deatheater. 'Man, they never learn do they? ' he thought to himself as the deatheaters kept coming. He looked over to see his aunt tied down with two deatheaters, but before he could make his way over there, the man that had been his little brother's godfather rush in to help her. He then watched in horror as his aunt collapsed, almost in slow motion. The man seemed to catch his sister just in the nick of time. Hearing the signal, Dimitri fire ported to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

* * *

For Madam Pomphrey, it was a regular and slow summer. No students to run after, her stocks were completely full. Everything was as it should be. She sat down in her office and sipped her tea. Yes, it was nice and quiet summer.

Unfortunately for Madam Pomphrey, this peace was quickly disturbed by a burst of fire that had her holding on to the door frame of her office. Then, just as quickly as the fire bloomed, it was gone, leaving two injured teenagers, a boy and a girl in the middle of the hospital wing. The boy looked up, his emerald green eyes captured Madam Pomphrey's eyes. "Please help…" He gasped out before falling to the floor with the girl in his arms. Madam Pomphrey got to work quickly levitating the two onto their own beds.

She quickly placed a stasis charm on the girl as she looked better than the boy, who even in his unconscious state showed immense pain.

She cast the diagnosis charm and got to work. Suddenly there was a loud shout and the sound of many people filled the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey looked up to see several people with various amount of injuries.

A man with emerald green eyes rushed forward to the girl and began casting a strange magic around her. Madam Pomphrey took a step back, as she watched amazed at the magic. Next to her, the woman with fierce sapphire eyes worked on the young boy with fierce determination. She could see the resemblance between the two.

She was snapped out of her daze by a familiar voice. She quickly ran over to the other beds and began to do what she could to help the injured. She was Madam Pomphrey after all, the Hogwarts Hospital Wing Mediwitch.

Lily burst in to tears at the sight of her long lost son, in pain. She sank into James' waiting arms and sobbed. Behind her shoulder, Carissa could see Lily Potter cry over _her_ son. She pushed the thought aside and pushed more energy toward trying to heal her child, as her husband healed their daughter. Carissa gasped the power behind the curse and the magnitude of darkness it possessed.

Antonio concentrated his power into healing his daughter. The curse was an evil one, that had she been a human, she would not have survived, but thank the Gods she wasn't. Sighing, his kissed his daughter's bow and went over to his wife who was having a harder time trying to heal Oliver. He worked hard, trying cure his son of the curse that the bitch Lestrange had placed on him. It was draining his magic from him. His wife worked hard next to him trying to heal their son. But no matter how hard they tried the human half kept seeping his magic away. Antonio placed his son under a quick stasis charm.

It hit him then, the curse was indeed deadly but to _mortals_ not them. For his son to survive, he would need to be adopted, completely adopted with the consent of his biological parents. Antonio looked over at the couple in question; both looked forlorned and had expressions of extreme grief and worry on their faces. There was no doubt they would consent to save Oliver, but at what cost? Antonio knew he had to discuss it with her first.

He nodded to his wife and they both walked out the door and erected privacy wards. This was going to be a very hard decision. One that was necessary and painful.

* * *

She knew from the moment that he set up the wards, what he was going to say. As happy as this would make the both of them, she also knew how much pain it would bring.

"His human half is killing him." Antonio said, knowing that his wife already knew. "The only way to save him is to fully adopt him as a Sorceror."

"I know, and this is something we have all wanted for a very long time, but we know the consequences. What the Potters could demand. We do not even know if they will acquiesce to this."

"I do not see them refusing this request. He is still their son, and they have been looking for him for a long time."

"They may keep him away from us." She said despairingly. She knew this might be the only way to save their son

"They would not be able to. He is our son, and after the full adoption, they will not even be related to him in any way. And to save him, we still have to take that risk. If we don't, we might all lose him." Carissa sighed as her husband's arms surrounded her in comfort. She had to protect her child and that was all she could think of at this time and knew her husband felt the same.

"Let's go talk to them." She said resignedly. To save her son, she would have to risk losing him and that was something she was just going have to accept. Even if it broker her heart to let him go.

Seeing her so upset, Antonio sighed and pulled her back into his arms and closer to him; "You know I didn't get a kiss today, you're falling behind, cara." A few tears escaped her eyes. "How can you think about something like that at a time like this?" Antonio put his finger under her chin and tilted it up so they were looking to each other eye to eye, and he kissed her. Pulling back he kissed her forehead and held her. "It's ok; it's going to be ok. No one can take our son from us, I won't let them, and neither will the children. We are a family and families always stick together no matter what. Remember, Cara, the promise? I'll never let it go. Never." Antonio felt his wife shudder knowing she was crying. "It's ok to be afraid; it's ok to let it out. You don't always need to be strong." Antonio comforted his wife.

* * *

Lily Potter sat by her long lost son's side. They two had left him under what appeared to be a complex stasis charm. The girl seemed to be alright but her son was still in pain. Lily could feel the tears slid down her cheeks. They had only just found him; they could not lose him again. They just couldn't.

* * *

James Potter paced behind his wife, occasionally glancing at his son. He was angry and frustrated, He should have gotten there soon, fought harder, _somehow _helped his son. And yet here was his precious little boy, lying in the stark white bed in _pain_ and there was nothing he could do. There was no way he would lose Harry now. That was his son; he would not _fail _his son again. Not matter what happened. He still had to make up for all of those years, he had to show Harry that James was worth being a father to him.

* * *

Sirius laid the young women on the bed and watched as the young man healed her. He felt his heart constrict as he thought of his Godson in pain over there and yet he could not bring himself to leave her side. No wonder she had been in such awe in his room, it was her nephew. Sirius felt his anger grew. She could have told him! But then he was such an arse himself, he thought she was a muggle, when she was so much more. He regretted it every moment. He settled for sitting next to the young woman who captured his heart. He knew now, he was in too deep, and he would never be able to let her go again.

As for his Godson, he looked over to his best friend and brother, no matter what; he would never let him down again. Even if it meant turning away from the man he considered his brother. Never again…

* * *

The doors opened to reveal Carissa and Antonio, the couple walked in confidently giving nothing of what they were thinking away. They walked towards the Potters who watched them apprehensively as if they were going to take Harry away from them again. Carissa eyes were red rimmed from her tears and Antonio had a stern mask in place but his eyes displayed his desperation louder than the words could. The four parents looked at each other, the Potters waiting for them to speak first and the DeSavre's trying to find the right words to say.

"I think we need to talk. It is very serious and it could mean life or death for our son." Antonio said meeting James Potter's eyes. From the corner of his eye, James could see Sirius stand up in case he was needed. James nodded and took Lily's hand, taking strength from her as she did from him. "When we found Oliver, Harry, and took him, we were able to partially adopt him. But before we can fully adopt him as one of us, according to our laws, we need to have your permission. Right now, his human half is what is killing him. To save him, now there is no other choice."

Lily's eyes widened. They wanted to take her baby away from her completely. She knew what that meant. To adopt him completely, would be like severing his link to the Potters completely and wholly. It would be like he was never their child. How were they supposed to just let him go? They hurt him so bad, and they would never get to make it up to their son. But they couldn't do that if he was dead either.

Lily's head was spinning, her child, her eldest; she looked at his limp body. She felt James pull he into his embrace and tried to listen to his quick whispering. "Lily, we have to, it may be his only chance, Lily… Lily…"

She looked up at the two anxious faces, "But he's MY son, he wouldn't be…"

"So now he is your son… now that you realize he is here and powerful?" A male voice spoke out. Everyone turned around to the source.

Demetrius was struggling to keep himself together, Sirius trying to get him to sit back down.

"You ignored him as a child," Sirius got him to sit back down.

"Let them handle it…" he whispered to him.

"Let them handle it? Who do you think you are? This is my business too, that is my little brother, you didn't have to soothe his nightmares, and watch him try to adjust to being loved! No child should have to adjust to being love! They should be loved from the beginning, not ignored!" Demetrius yelled. He quieted at his father's soft glare.

Lily, James and Sirius all felt as though they had been slapped. James cupped her face in his hands and looked into her emerald green eyes. "If that can save him, maybe we can come up with something so we don't give him up completely, so we can still see him, adopted or not he will always be our son. Maybe we can now make up for his time with us before, replace those bad memories with good ones of us." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears that leaked out of her eyes. But Lily could only think about losing her son again, after she had just gotten him back, only this time it would be permanent. Her eldest wouldn't even be her son anymore.

"I can't lose him again, he, he is my baby, I, I just can't. Not again. Not Again." Lily cried. She knew to save she had to let him go but to let him go was just too hard.

Carissa saw the confliction in Lily's eyes and went forward and took Lily's hands in hers. "." James hugged his wife from behind; they both knew what they had to do.

"Mrs. Potter, Lily, We are not trying to take him away from you completely. We saved him when he ran away. We couldn't return him because we knew what his life was like. I have always thought of you as an insensitive woman who didn't love him. But now, I can see you still care for him; he has always been your son. Let us save him; otherwise he may not be around to forgive you. "

Lily looked up into the other woman's eyes and saw the desperation and determination glinting in her eyes. "You're right. I give my consent. Just…" She looked at James too choked up to continue.

"I know we had made a big mistake before with him, and all we want is a chance to make things right. We give our permission. Please, just save him. I just have one request… please let us take him for a year. He can live with us and get to know us as his family too. We will not isolate him completely away from you; just give him room to come back to his place in our family. Just because of this full adoption, we do not want to cut ties with him forever. He will still always be my son." James said firmly, a few tears slid down his face.

Carissa took a deep breath and exchanged a glance with Antonio and nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded. "We can agree to that. Please remember, even after the one year, we will not be keeping him away from you. We will leave that up to him, and what he wants to do."

"Deal."

* * *

_I was so surprised when I was told of this development. I knew how hard it must have been to agree not to have any contact with him for a year. But both sets of parents were desperate. One would get what they always wanted but have to remain separated for a year and the other would lose him but have something to hold on to. But where would I fall in the midst of this? I was now bound to this wizard, Sirius Black. He was my mate, and denying what we have could kill me. But I was not going to give in without a fight. And boy, would I fight._

* * *

"Deal."

She heard a foreign voice say. A sterile and clean smell invaded her senses followed by the scent of Pine trees and fire. Her eyes popped open as she recognized the scent only to be shut them as her vision was filled with bright light. She slowly blinked her eyes to get them used to the brightness of the room. She looked around to see her brother and sister in law standing across from the Potters. Her younger nephew was in a stasis bubble and her niece laying comatose on the bed, her older brother at her side. She looked at the man next to her, surprised to see Sirius Black staring at her in surprise. She tried to prop herself up only to stun him into action helping her sit up, propping up pillows for her comfort. She looked at him strangely as she turned back towards her brother who walked towards her.

"Antonio, what is going on? What is wrong with Oliver?"

"He was hit by a curse that drains away the life force of wizard. The human half of him is killing him. We have received permission from the Potters to do a full adoption."

"That is great news, why are you so down?"

"Because we will have to stay away from him for a year." Antonio's voice cracked a little. Saia's eyes widened. She had never seen her big brother so distraught. She held his hand.

"Don't worry big brother, we will find a way. And you know Oliver; he will not idly stand and not see his family. Now let's adopt your son completely." She took a breath and stood up. Sirius made to stop her but she pulled away.

"Maybe you should rest first, you were injured pretty badly yourself." Saia glared at him, only for him to glare back at her. She went around him and joined her brother and sister in law around her nephew's bed; her brother on one side of the bed and her sister at the other. It was time to bring make him a full sorcerer.

* * *

**AN: I want to first of all say Thank you To all of my fans, who have stuck to this story. It has been a few long and hard years and I am very sorry about that. I have received my inspiration to continue this story. Though it will be slow but I will continue.**

The next chapter will be of course what comes next as this is where we had left off in the original.

**Stay tuned! **


End file.
